ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Face The Heat
Face The Heat is the third episode of Total Drama Omniverse. Plot of past scenes from last episode. Ben, voiceover: Last time on Total Drama Omniverse. With many hints to what the next challenge was including in their pillows and in their food, the contestants were lead to Turrawuste. There, they had to capture several Dasypodidae or tiny bugs and put them in jars. It was a quick disqualification for Speedy when she screamed as the bugs crawled out of the ground. Sci took the lead when he won for his team, the Omni-Heroes. It wasn’t too soon after when Kross won for Omni-Heroes as well after going into a big worm like creature, a Dravek, to search for a key. Now the Ultimate Warriors must face one of their fellow members getting kicked off the show, and out the Airlock of Shame. YESTERDAY AFTERNOON… of Ben in the Airlock of Shame with the Ultimate Warriors. Ben: Some of you had no votes at all, and some of you had one or two votes. But two of you came close to getting voted off and at the very end it was decided who exactly shall be voted off. Once sent off the camp, there’s no coming back. Ever. team cringes as they await the person getting voted off. Ben: Slip, please? of the camera men hands Ben a slip of paper with the results on it. Ben: The person that gets voted off today is…Tammar. sighs as he walks over to the airlock of shame. Ben: Good luck in space. Tammar: Wait, what? takes Tammar by the arm and drags him to the airlock door. Tammar: You’re not actually going to throw me out there, right? Ben: Maybe. Maybe not. opens the lid of the airlock as everything begins to fly out. Tammar: What’s that supposed to- pushes Tammar out the airlock and into space. Tammar: GIVE ME A HAND! Ben: Can’t give you that… takes Tammar’s luggage and throws it out the door. Ben: But I can give you that! shuts the lid on the airlock of shame. Ben: With our first contestant voted off the camp and sent into space, let’s see how the next day goes for our contestants-only on Total…Drama…OMNIVERSE! scene cuts to the next morning as Swamp’s stomach begins to rumble. Swamp: I haven’t had any decent food in the three days… Swamp, in confession box: Who made me sign up for this?! scene switches to Ermac as he gets dressed. He gets his shirt on when he starts to breathe heavily. Ermac: It’s so hot in here...someone must have turned up the heat… walks up to his fan and plugs it in the outlet. He tries to turn it on, but it doesn’t work. Ermac: It’s probably just hot in here. Once I get into the kitchen, I’ll be cooled off. is sitting in the lobby closet with Max as it’s the only place with air conditioning. Ben: Doesn’t this show have enough money in the budget for a few air conditioners? Max: You threw some one in space…you’re lucky enough to not get arrested. is in the bathroom as he drenches in sweat. Figy, in confession box: What’s the challenge this time? Dehydrate yourself to death? splashes the water from the sink on his face. The scene cuts to Lego coming out of his room and to the elevator. Lego, in confession box: This is just cruel… faints in the confession box, but wakes up as he hits his head on the backdoor. Lego: OW! |} scene cuts to the kitchen as the contestants holding trays line up next to the window where Max serves them their breakfast. Yopo walks over as Max pours white and brown slime onto his tray. Yopo: What the heck is that supposed to be? Max: Pancakes… looks disgusted as he peels back the front layer of his melted food. Max, in confession box: You know, you give them good food once and a while and they act like it’s the worst thing they ever saw. It’s a little melted, so what? sits down at his table as more contestants start to as well. Ulti sits down as he tries to poke his fork into the pancake, but instead it goes through the pancake as if it were a liquid. Ulti: Distinct! I like it! the trays at his table shove over to him. Ulti, in confession box: What’s with this group? All the food they get they give to me! puts his head on his left hand as he uses his right arm to slide the goop back and forth, bored. Bry, in confession box: What else am I supposed to do with this? looks around his table. Swamp: Where the heck is Ben? scene cuts to Ben in the air conditioned closet eating a nutrition bar. Ben: Wha- looks over to the camera. Ben: STOP FILMING THIS! puts his hands on the camera. The camera moves to the side of him to show two dark figures rummaging around for food but stop after noticing the cameras. They run out the closet and off into the lobby to get away from being noticed. Ben: Was that- shrugs and continues eating his nutrition bar. At the kitchen, the campers are finished with their food and throwing it away as usual. Ultra is rummaging in the garbage can for something to eat. Ultra: There’s got to be something better to eat in here…I haven’t eaten much of anything in three days... takes out Ben’s takeout from the other day. Ultra: A BURGER?! eats the burger, and then throws up. Ultra, in confession box: Lesson in life number one-never eat out of a garbage can… sits on the table as he pours his orange juice on his head, breathing heavily from the heat. The two contestants sitting next to him look at Benatic and then splash the orange juice in their faces trying to stay cool. Charbel, in confession box: If this is what they have to away from the heat, then I might as well die now… faints from the heat but wakes up from his head hitting the back door. Charbel: OW! Lego, outside the confession box: Join the club… comes into the kitchen and throws away his nutrition bar, wiping his hands. Ben: So today… wipes his forehead with his arm, and then breathes heavily. He snaps to the back of him, and a camera man comes up and gives him a wet towel to put on his neck. Ben: That’s better. Like last time, I gave little hints to what we’re doing today. The heating, the melted food… Kross: THAT WAS ON PURPOSE? Ben: Well, mostly…until it got overkill… scene cuts to the heating room where the heater bursts in flames. Two plumbers with extinguishers blow the heat out. Ben: Any who, today you will be visiting the planet of Pyros, home of my alien Heatblast! Don’t worry; it’s not made up all fire. Just deadly flame involved natural disasters. Jack, in confession box: And that’s so ''much better. Ben: Your challenge, again, is yet to be decided. The shuttle leaves to Pyros in one hour, so get ready. And…don’t forget that sun lotion…heh heh heh… walks out of the kitchen laughing. Cheesy, in confession box: Sometimes I think he loves to torture us. Diamond, in confession box: Might as well throw this black shirt away… Swamp, in confession box: HEATBLAST?!? HEATBLAST?! camera man walks up to Swamp and gives him a water bottle. Swamp takes it and drinks it, then lets out a breath. Swamp, in confession box: Okay. I think I’m done. scene changes to the kitchen, then back to the confession box. Swamp, in confession box: WHY NOT SWAMPFIRE?! HEATBLAST?! plumbers grab Swamp and start taking him out of the confession box. Swamp: LET GO OF ME! scene cuts to Ben in the main lobby with Max. Ben: Please tell me there’s an A.C in the shuttle, right? Max: Yep. Ben: OKAY, LET’S GO! Max: But it’s not even time yet… Ben: DON’T CARE, LET’S GO! |} contestants come into the shuttle and squeeze next to each other. ISM is going down the elevator with Flame as they reach the main lobby. ISM: Here goes another ride on the S.S Cramp shuttle… Flame: Tell me about it… ISM: Okay. It was all stuffed up and- Flame: Not…literally… ISM, in confession box: Sometimes I have a hard time interpreting expressions…it gets pretty awkward sometimes… opens the door to see packed with contestants. Diamond: Yeah…pretty stuffed-Brandon, get your foot off my face! Brandon: I can’t help it! You know how many people are in here?! Flame: Okay, I’m going to jump in here…three…two…one… jumps in and squishes in between Ulti and Maximus. Maximus: OW! Flame: Oops, sorry… Maximus: No it’s okay; you just…broke my left hand… in the pilot seat turns around and starts counting all the contestants. Ben: Max, Sci, Toon, Ulti-where’s ISM? is seen squeezing through the window. He drops to the ground on someone’s back. Figy: AGH! Ben: Okay, there we go. All twenty five contestants. gives a thumb up to the plumbers outside. The plumbers shut the door and go to the back of the shuttle, where they start pushing it out of the base. They reach the main door and push the shuttle out as it starts blasting into space. Bry: I would so take the heat over this ANYDAY. Jack: Hey, at least there’s A.C… monitor on Ben’s screen starts beeping red. Automatic voice: Central heating lost. Jack: At least there ''WAS A.C… the contestants moan. Ultra: At least it couldn’t get any worse, right? asteroid hits the shuttle. Zon: NICE ONE, ULTRA! scene cuts to the shuttle landing on Pyro, right behind a gigantic volcano. Ben: Welcome to Pyro! door opens up automatically as the contestants fall out in a pile. Ben: Yep, I had the automatic door installed last night because my OTHER one happened to break. glares at Lego. Lego: Why are you angry at me?! I BROKE MY FOOT BETWEEN THAT DOOR! contestants get up, wiping the dirt and ash off themselves. Charbel: What’s the challenge this time? Ben: Glad you asked, Charbel. This time, you will be taking a hike up that volcano. But here on Pyro, these aren’t ''normal ''volcanoes, heh heh…these volcanoes are ten times worse. Your goal is to get past the falling rocks, the lava hot springs and the lava itself. I’ll meet you on top for your second and final challenge. rope hangs down from the sky. Ben takes it, and it pulls him up to a helicopter where they fly up the volcano. Ben opens the door. Ben: OH AND BY THE WAY, YOU BETTER START CLIMBING NOW OR ELSE THE VOLCANO IS GONNA BLOW! scene cuts to the two teams on each side of the volcano. The Omni Heroes are on the left side, and the Ultimate Warriors are on the right side. The camera pans into the left side of the volcano. Yopo: Okay…so um, how do we get up there? shrugs. Kross: Well you had the idea last time, Sci! Why don’t you come up with a plan? Sci: I got nothing this time! Reo: What?! Flame: Well the left side of this volcano seems pretty bumpy. Toon: So? Flame: Let me finish…I’m saying, there’s a bunch of ridges and bumps. We can climb up this volcano like a climbing wall! Dark: What about the obstacles? Flame: You’ve got a better plan? Dark: No…I guess not… scene cuts to Flame hanging on to one bump. He lifts his hand up and reaches a foot up. Flame: It’s working! Come on guys, follow me! scene cuts to the right side of the volcano. Brandon: What’s the plan? Paper: What if we-nah…nevermind. Brandon: What? Paper: No, it’s pretty stupid. Speedy: What’s stupid is that we have to climb up a VOLCANO! Benatic, sarcastically: Great team spirit, Speedy… Brandon: Just forget it, guys. Paper, what was your plan? Paper: Well, I was thinking we could use Lego’s crutches to climb up the volcano. Lego’s crutches would be strong enough to push holes into the rock, able to give us the ability to hang on! Lego: What?! No way! We’re not using my crutches! Paper: Fine. Swamp, hold Lego. holds Lego up by his back as Paper takes his crutches. Lego: IF I GET HURT, YOU’RE PAYING MY HOSPITAL BILL! Paper: If I don’t use these crutches, we’ll all be paying hospital bills! sticks the right crutch into the volcano. He lifts the left crutch up, and then does it again. He puts his feet in the previous holes then starts repeating. Paper: It’s working! scene cuts back to the Omni-Heroes. They’re halfway up the volcano. Cheesy: We’re half way up the volcano! grabs onto a clunk of rock. Cheesy: Woah, this is huge…wait a minute, it’s a bit shaky… grabs on harder to the rock as it slides out of its slot, sliding downwards to the other contestants. Jack: Oh man… rock hits Jack in the face, causing him to start falling downwards. Toon: JACK! Jack falls below Toon, Toon catches Jack’s hand. Toon: Jack...can you find something to…grab on to? Jack: Yeah…thanks for the save… grabs onto another ridge as the scene cuts to the Ultimate Warriors as they’re halfway up as well. Lego: This is stupid. Ermac: I know, but it was-ugh-the only way to get you up… is climbing up the volcano on Ermac’s back. Lego: Got that, but it’s still weird… rocks start falling off the top of the volcano. Ultra: Um…what is that rumbling? Charbel: And where’s the smoke coming from? blast of lava splurges out the top and starts sliding down its back. Speedy starts screaming. Paper: EVERYONE, GO THE RIGHT OF THE LAVA SLIDE! moves to the right as the lava smoothly passes by them. Diamond: Phew… scene cuts to the Omni-Heroes as they are close to the top. Kross: We’re almost to the top! hot spring bursts out the middle of the top area as lava droplets start pouring over the contestants. ISM: Great, lava rain…who’s got umbrellas? presses down on a burnt rock and it disintegrates at his touch. Flame: Guys! The lava is making it easier for us to climb up since the droplets are burning the rocks! scene cuts back to the Ultimate Warriors, now close to the top as well. Ulti: I wonder if the Omni Heroes were able to climb up… Speedy: Probably not. scene cuts to the Omni Heroes as Yopo puts his hand on the ridge of the top. The rest of the contestants soon make their way up to the top as well. Yopo: YES! WE MADE IT! Omni Heroes cheer as Ben drops down from the helicopter in the sky. Ben: Congrats to the Omni Heroes, you’ve all won the first challenge! Ultimate Warriors make their way up the volcano. Paper: Agh…they beat us! Ultra: There’s still the second challenge! Ben: That’s right, Ultra. Toon: Well…what is it then? Ben: Pretty straight forward…you have to jump into that volcano. contestants gasp. Speedy: I KNEW IT! YOU ALL WANT US TO DIE! laughs. Ben: No…well…maybe some of you. Just kidding. Sci: It’s gotta be some kind of trick. looks at Paper. Lego: Can I have my crutches now? hands Lego his crutches, which are all bent and burnt. Lego: Dang it Paper… gets on his crutches and trips over them, falling into the lava. Swamp: LEGO! runs after Lego, but then stops at the ridge of the lava hole. Swamp: Uh oh…I- pushes Swamp in. Contestants: SPEEDY! shrugs. Reo: YOU JUST KILLED SWAMP! Speedy: It’s probably a scam! It probably isn’t real lava! See? Sci: WAIT, SPEEDY, I WOULDN’T- puts her hand in the lava then takes it out. Speedy: It’s all water! It’s just heated up like a hot tub mixed with orange coloring! Toon: Wait a minute…then…this is a fake volcano! Ben: Heh heh, yep! You figured it out, but too late for the Omni Heroes because the Ultimate Warriors win. Dark: So…what happens when they reach the bottom? Ben: There’s a backdoor. scene cuts to the back of the volcano as Swamp and Lego cough up hot water, sliding out the door in orange water. Swamp: I’M ALIVE! helicopter touches the ground as Ben comes out the doors. Ben: And one step closer to winning the show! Congrats to the Ultimate Warriors for winning the challenge! Ultimate Warriors cheer in the helicopter as Swamp and Lego breathe in relief. Swamp: So last time, Speedy got taken out in a bug jar because she got disqualified. The Omni Heroes got disqualified, so what happens to them? scene cuts to the Omni Heroes in the middle of space, in a smaller and even MORE cramped shuttle attached to the main shuttle. Dark: I…can’t…even…talk… Cheesy: I CAN’T MOVE…AT ALL… Contestants: Join the club. scene cuts back to Ben in the pilot seat. Ben: With the Ultimate Warriors winning today’s challenge, we’ll see you next time with more extraordinary, hilarious, and life threatening challenges. I’m your host, Ben Tennyson, and this has been TOTAL…DRAMA…OMNIVERSE! Category:Episodes